


Into the night

by Just_your_casual_nerd



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_your_casual_nerd/pseuds/Just_your_casual_nerd
Summary: Blanche Loves Dorothy, Dorothy Loves Blanche. They finally confessed to each other they are in love and some pretty great stuff happens
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Into the night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Golden Girls fanfic, hope you like it!!

It was a warm, steamy Friday night in Miami. The air held a hint of a storm that was brewing on the horizon. The sky was filled with beautiful bright orange and pink colors as the sunset beyond the horizon. You could hear the birds off in the distance cawing to one another, bracing themselves for a stormy evening and night to come. 

Usually, on a Friday evening, the Golden Girls home would be quiet and empty. Each girl off doing their own thing, from going on romantic evening dates to planning little schemes to win the big bucks at the dog races. But tonight, was not your typical Friday night. Rose was off on a romantic and passionate date with her boyfriend Miles at La Mar restaurant near Miami Beach. Sophia was off with Miami's most mischievous old ladies raising their bids at the dog races. Both busy and unsuspecting to the night that was unfolding at their home. 

. 

. 

The night started innocently enough, Dorothy was home sitting at the kitchen table eating some cheesecake as she read her latest novel, “The Name of the Wind” by Partick Rothfuss. The book is about a young boy named Kvothe, from his childhood in a troupe of traveling players to years spent as a near-feral orphan in a crime-riddled city, to his daringly brazen yet successful bid to enter a legendary school of magic so that he may exact revenge on those that killed his family. Dorothy was about to finish chapter 7 when Blache stormed into the kitchen wearing nothing but a soft pink teddy. 

As Dorothy looked up to see Blache her breath caught in her throat and her mouth became dry. Suddenly nothing else in the whole world seemed as important to her as Blanche was right then and there. 

. 

Their relationship had escalated to more than just friendship a few weeks ago. Similarly, both Blache and Dorothy were the ones stuck at home while the others went off to do their own thing. Dorothy had no date and was content staying home and snuggling down with a good book, some tea, and her vibrator. 

Blanche on the other hand was livid. Her date had canceled on her for the third time that week, stating that he had “thrown his back out picking up a shirt off from his bedroom floor.” Blanch met him at the museum, he was there with his fourth-grade class on their field trip. Blanche, unfortunately, had been stuck with the wonderful job of taking said class on a tour around the museum, showing them different pieces of art and explaining the history of the artist that had made them. Blanche had taken a little liking to the young teacher, he was handsome, he would hold open the doors for her as they went from room to room. She made sure to leave her blouse open a bit more, rub slightly against him as she walked by. She had done everything in her power for him to notice her in the way she had wanted. By the end of the tour and the kids were loading the bus Blanche was sure he was going to ask her out, but he didn’t. Instead, he had said goodbye and walked past her to the bus. She was surprised, and a little furious and the lack of attention she had received from him. 

That was why you could find Blanche home along with Dorothy on a Friday night not doing anything. Both Dorothy and Blanche were seated next to each other on the couch watching “I love Lucy” 

Blanched sighed and looked to her friend. Recently, Blanche had been looking at her friend in a whole new light. Looking at the way her hair sat atop her head in a salt and pepper way. Her deep, boisterous laugh when she found something funny. The way her smile lighted up her face when she was happy. The deep chocolate color of her eyes that seemed to bore into your very soul. The contour of her tall and lanky body that held her high. He strong, broad shoulders. Her sleek and slender waist. Her deceptively strong arms and legs from years of dealing with children. 

She was beautiful. Amazing. Someone she loves more than life its self. Dorothy is someone she can see spending the rest of her life with. And that scared Blanche to no end. 

“Why are you staring at me, Blanche?” Dorothy asked in a quiet voice, still watching the tv. 

Blanche started a little bit and turned away, her face heating up and becoming red. 

“oh, ah nothing Dorothy. It’s nothing, sorry.” Blanche said a little flustered. 

Dorothy turned to face Blanche who still was looking away from her. 

“You were staring at me for a while, Blanche. What were you thinking about?” 

Blanche looked back at Dorothy, still slightly flustered. She wanted to make some excuse as to why she was watching Dorothy, but as she looked into her deep eyes, she found she couldn’t take her eyes away or lie. 

“I was just thinking about you, the way you are. The deep color of your eyes, to your beautiful face. The way you make me smile and make me happy.” 

Once Blanche opened her mouth the words just kept on pouring out of her mouth. She couldn’t stop. She looked into Dorothys eyes and just had to tell her all the things that she has kept to herself for so long. 

As Blanche poured out her heart, Dorothy just stared at her, flabbergasted at what she was hearing. For as long as she could remember Dorothy has always been in love with Blanche. The way her southern accent carried across the room. The way her hips move when she walks out the door, the way she would gently caress her arm or hold her hand when something startled her or comforted her. The way her eyes, the deepest pools of blue Dorothy had ever seen light up when she was happy. The way her smile is contagious to others. Just by looking at her, Dorothys day brightens instantly. She never thought she would be hearing these words come out of Blanche. She never thought the southern bell would have these types of feelings for her. 

“Dorothy” 

“Yes Blanche” 

“There is something, something that has been on my chest for a while that I need to get off” 

“ok” 

Blanche fully turned towards Dorothy, one of her hands grabbing Dorothy's. She took a deep breath and started into the deep chocolate eyes that stared back to her. 

“I....I'm in Love with you Dorothy Zbornak. I have been for a while, and I can't hold it in anymore. 

Dorothy didn’t respond right away, she just stayed there staring into Blanche's eyes. 

“Dorothy. Dorothy is everything ok?” 

“…....” 

“Please say something.....please Dorothy” 

Dorothy had said nothing but took her hand away from Blanches. As she did this Blanch started to cry and went to get up, feeling rejected. 

“I'm sorry Dorothy... Just forget I said anything” 

Blanche tried to hold in a sob that threatened to wreck her body. As Blanche went to go and stand up, suddenly she was pulled down onto Dorothy, both her hands on her face and giving her a searing, life changing kiss. It was like fireworks going off behind their eyes. 

They sat there for what seemed like ages, Blanche sitting atop Dorothy on her lap, kissing the life out of her. Dorothy tried to convey all she had wanted to tell Blanche into her kiss. As they pulled away due to lack of air. As they pulled away, they pressed their foreheads together, breathing raggedly. 

“I love you, Blanche. I always have and always will” 

“Oh God” Blanche said, eyes glistening with tears. Blanche lunged forwards, wrapping her arms around Dorothy's neck and pulling her into another searing kiss. 

. 

. 

Thump….thump...thump…. 

deep moans filled the air that was heavy with the smell of sex. 

“Ughhhh Dorothy, harder...please harder…..” Blanche moaned 

Blanche was situated under Dorothy, their bodies pressed together, breast to breast, hip to hip damp with sweat from their activities. Blanche had her legs wrapped around Dorothy’s hips and her arms clung to Dorothy's back, clawing little red lines as she neared her release. 

Dorothy, above Blanche, braced herself with one of her forearms as the other had snuck between their bodies and was drawing tight, little circles across Blanches clit and she thrust in and out of her with the dildo that was attached to her waist. 

At Blanche’s words, Dorothy speeds up as fast as she could. Thrusting as deep as she could, filling her to the brim and making sure she angled her hips just right as she entered Blanche so she could rub against her G-spot. As the thrusts became more powerful the harness strap rubbed against Dorothy’s clit as the double-sided dildo rubbed against her G-spot. 

The sounds of skin slapping against skin, moans, and groans filled the air. 

“AHHH!! DONT STOP, DONT STOP!!” Blanche yelled as she neared her orgasm, her moans becoming louder and mixing with Dorothy's deep moans. Blanches hands dug into Dorothys back, dragging deep red lines down her back. The pain combing with the pleaser pushed Dorothy further. 

“Ah..Ah...Ahhhh....Ahh...AhhhHHHH” Blanche moaned just as she was reaching her release, Dorothy stopped what she was doing, pulling the dildo completely out of her. 

“NO!! NONONONONO!! PLEASE DOROTHY, PLEASE DONT STOP!!” Blanche yelled into the air. Dorothy lifted her face to see Blanches, seeing the desire in her eyes. 

“look at me, Blanche” Dorothy's deep voice husked. 

As Blanche looked into her eyes, full of longing, lust, and love. 

“I want to watch you Blanche; I want to watch you as you come” 

At her words, Dorothy thrust hard and deep into back into Blanche. Dorothys fingers pressed harder and rubbed faster on to Blanches clit. 

“AHHH, OH GOD YES, YES, YES!! DOROTHY, YESSSS!! 

Blanche felt her orgasm rip through her, taking her to great Hights. Dorothy didn’t stop her thrusting, she set a hard and fast tempo, gradually slowing down to prolong Blanches orgasm. She watched as the multitude of emotions pass through Blanche's face. 

As Blanche slowly came back to life, she opened her eyes and found herself staring into deep pools of chocolate that held nothing but love for her. 

“I love you, Blanche. You bring me so much love and every day I am thankful for you being in my life.” 

Blanched leaned up to Dorothy's face and kissed her passionately, the worlds seeming right and for the first time in a long time, Blanche felt as though all was right in the world. As long as she had Dorothy by her side. 

“I love you too”


End file.
